


That bottle in the fridge

by Tokinya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Blood, Vampire Oikawa, tsukki takes it surprisingly well lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 05:31:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8736679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokinya/pseuds/Tokinya
Summary: Oikawa's a vampire and Tsukishima has no idea. Yet.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I keep telling myself I'm gonna write for more different ships BUT HAH LOOK AT ME, ALWAYS COMING BACK TO THE ONES I LOVE AND ADORE

He knows he’ll have to tell Tsukishima sooner or later.

Oikawa never intended for their relationship to blossom despite going through hell and back to woo him but as Oikawa watches the slow rise and fall of Tsukishima’s chest, bare skin faintly illuminated by the morning rays filtering through the curtains, he’s pretty sure it’s worth it.

“Good morning Kei-chan…” Oikawa softly croons when Tsukishima stirs, blinking slowly as honey-golden hues finally direct their attention to him.

“Too early Tooru… Go back to sleep…”

The sight of a tall, lanky Tsukishima curling up into a ball under the blanket sets Oikawa’s heart aflutter and he thinks how lucky he must be to be the only one to have access to such private moments. He lets a finger trace a line down the nape of Tsukishima’s neck, feeling the knob of his spine and making his way down until his path is cut short by Tsukishima rolling over to face him. “What are you thinking about?...”

Oikawa realises he’s frowning and wonders how Tsukishima will react in his half-asleep state if he just blurts out the truth. “I’m actually a vampire.”

There’s barely a flicker of acknowledgement in Tsukishima’s face, much like the expression he had that one when Oikawa told him he was going stop eating milk bread forever and it takes almost a full minute for his brows to crease into a scowl. “You have a reflection.”

“Well yeah--”

“You eat garlic just fine.”

“I know but that--”

“You’re always out in the sun. Haven’t seen you burst into flames yet.”

Oikawa lets out an indignant huff and sits up in their bed. “I’ll have you know I put on a lot of sunscreen and keep myself sufficiently protected! Also I’m not going to burst into flames either! Everything you mentioned are just myths!”

The frenzied flailing of Oikawa’s arms has Tsukishima squeezing shut his eyes, yanking the blanket over his head to shield himself from his boyfriend’s loud antics. “Wake me up when you’re not delirious.”

It’s not a reaction Oikawa fully expected yet he honestly should have. Mornings were never the best times for Tsukishima but Oikawa knows he needs to tell him now. Right now. He’s unsure of what suddenly fuelled his need to confess; perhaps it’s the guilt of hiding the truth for so long, or perhaps it’s the absolute faith he has in their relationship.

Or perhaps a bit of both.

“Kei.” Oikawa rarely takes on such a serious tone and it compels Tsukishima to peek from beneath the covers. “You…” His confidence wavers for a brief second but he steels himself. “You can’t freak out okay?”

“Just say it, Tooru.” The sharp tone is quickly softened by a gentle caress of a thumb over Oikawa’s knuckles that instantly soothes him.

Oikawa inhales deeply, releasing a shaky breath as he reveals his usually retracted fangs. “I really am a vampire…”

Tsukishima rises from the bed in such haste that Oikawa thinks Tsukishima is scrambling to flip out and leave and he would have burst out in tears if not for the warm tenderness of Tsukishima’s hands that cups his face. He feels a thumb carefully smoothing over a fang, down to the tip where he presses lightly against the sharp edge.

Oikawa panics but he can’t quite articulate with a finger in his mouth. “K-Kei shh‘op!” He’s sure Tsukishima knows what he’s saying but he doesn’t stop until the scent of that one drop of blood engulfs his senses.

It’s a burst of colours and a scorching heat that courses through his body, and the next thing he knows is that he has Tsukishima pinned to the bed beneath him. He’s survived on animal blood for so long till he’s forgotten how intoxicating the taste of human essence can be.

“Tooru…”

He blinks away the brightness in his eyes to see Tsukishima pensively watching him. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to do that! It’s just…” He can’t quite find the words to express himself, fear striking him to the core as his mind runs through the worst-case scenarios. Never has he been so invested in a relationship and the thought of losing Tsukishima, the thought of Tsukishima shunning him, giving him fearful glances… He would never recover from such an ordeal.

Tsukishima’s not one to express his feelings in words but that moment seemed like an opportune moment to guide Oikawa’s head lower to rest against his, a bare whisper just for his ears only. “How I feel about you hasn’t changed, Tooru... Unless you still want to insist that aliens are real.”

It’s all Oikawa needs to embrace Tsukishima in a tight hug, a sigh pushing past chapped lips. “I love you so much, Kei-chan… You mean so much to me…”

The embarrassment that follows heat up Tsukishima’s cheeks, dusted with a blush of red and though he grunts in response, Oikawa knows his love is reciprocated. As he turns to kiss Tsukishima, he finds a hand clapped firmly over his mouth.

“Those bottles of your supposed energy drinks in the back of the fridge that you insist I leave alone. Does that contain blood?”

Oikawa hesitates and he guiltily averts his gaze. It’s unlikely he’ll get away with an excuse seeing how sharp Tsukishima is and he’s absolutely right. Before he can even speak, Tsukishima beats him to it and pinches his cheek with such a force that Oikawa lets out a shriek.

“That section is where our food is! Ever heard of contamination?!” Tsukishima is relentless in his punishment, and he doesn’t yield even when Oikawa whimpers like a tortured puppy.

There is comfort in this strange routine; Oikawa vehemently voicing out his reasoning while Tsukishima tries to shoot them down (for good reason too, given some of Oikawa’s wild ideas) but they’ve been together long enough to know there’s no bite in their arguments. Most of them at least. “You’re amazing, Kei-chan.”

“W-Where did that even come from…”

The blush that rises up Tsukishima’s neck doesn’t go unappreciated as Oikawa closes the gap between them to nuzzle him. The rich scent of Tsukishima’s blood is as enticing as ever and now with his secret out to his most treasured one, it’s all the more tempting to sink his fangs into--

“You… You can bite if you want…” Tsukishima has on the most adorable pout Oikawa ever witnessed when he raises his head, wide-eyed with delight though not without a touch of fear. He’s never actually bitten anyone before, how could he be trusted to control himself?

“I don’t know if I can hold back…”

“My knee is between your legs for a reason, Tooru. You know I won’t hesitate.”

Sure enough, Oikawa glances down to see Tsukishima’s knee hiked up dangerously close to his crotch and if he was ever drunk on the smell of blood, such a sight would instantly sober him up. Oikawa tentatively leans in once more, pressing the flat of his tongue over the side of Tsukishima’s neck as he slowly licks a stripe up the slim column. He makes it a point to take his time savouring the taste of his skin before lightly grazing his fangs over a suitable area.

The shiver and quiet gasp that’s elicited from Tsukishima is cute, but the reaction he draws when fangs finally pierce the delicate skin Tsukishima’s neck is far more precious that he would have ever imagined.

He feels the front of his shirt stretched and crumpled in his boyfriend’s grip as he’s yanked closer, the gasp turning into a whimper that he can’t distinguish if it’s from pain or pleasure but it’s much too late for them to back out now.

The blood trickling out is sweet on the tip of his tongue and he laps it up eagerly, feeling invigorated like never before. His vision brightens and the sounds around him muffle except for the rush of blood surging through their veins, with only the thought of wanting more, playing over and over again in his mind like a broken record. _More_. _Need more_.

And he instantly knows he’s addicted.

Oikawa knows of his boyfriend’s masochistic tendencies and the moans that tumble past Tsukishima’s lips only spur him on further but he makes a conscious effort to control, hold back, _resist_. The grip on him weakens and he knows he needs to stop soon… Just a little more...  He’s been greedy enough, hasn’t he?

“T-Tooru…”

He takes the soft mewl of his name as a sign to stop and he gently eases back, tenderly licking over the wound till the bleeding stops. Tsukishima trembles sporadically and he looks paler that he already is and for a moment Oikawa’s fears bubble up his throat, gushing forth in a flurry of words. “K-Kei-chan I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to take it so far!… How are you feeling--”

“Shh.” In a bit to silence him, Tsukishima has a finger pressed over Oikawa’s lips, stained with his own fresh blood and he drags his finger across to smear crimson over soft cheeks. “It’s fine… Stop being such a drama queen, I wanted this, okay?” He shifts his legs to wrap round Oikawa’s hips and pulls him closer to grind against him, taking it slow and languid. It’s a new experience for them, not the biting part of course, but to the point it draws blood.

“I’m glad you didn’t freak out, Kei-chan…”

“It’s weird but… Nothing much has changed so I don’t see a reason to. Now be quiet and kiss me.”

Oikawa seems appeased with enough persuasion and peppers gentle kisses down Tsukishima’s neck, being extra careful around the wounds. Tsukishima makes it clear that he doesn’t intend to stop with his erection pressed up against his own and Oikawa complies. He has Tsukishima pinned against the bed as he tips his head to close the gap between them, and he enjoys the way just brushing his lips over Tsukishima’s sends shivers down his spine so he lingers. He teases as long as he can till Tsukishima grows impatient and chases to capture his lips in a kiss that has Oikawa smiling and he’s certain it’s worth it.


End file.
